Trouble With Werewolfs
by DemonVamp
Summary: Quiet possably abandoned. Incest Bro/Sister Remus/Oc sis Oc Bro /Oc Sis -Poorly writen because it was when I just started taking an interest writing in the 7th grade-


_"Jake!" Suki yelled her brothers name with worry poring from her voice.  
Jake and Suki were walking in the park talking, or rather she was talking he was listening, about their first day apart since their parents died, when suddenly, this huge wolfish thing came dashing through the bushes and jumps on Jake. Covered in fur, its face was a mixture of human and wolf figures. Its hands clawed like a wolf but shaped like a humans. Its hind legs shaped like a wolfs hind legs but his feet had the shape of clawed humans.  
"Suki!" Jakes usually quiet voice rang out loud and clear when the wolfish human sank its teeth through his shoulder. Suki gasped in horror trying to think of what to do. Jakes cries grew louder and Suki had to choose. Her brother or risk her life for his. Of course, he was her only family left.  
Suki jumped on its back and pulled on its hair, trying to distract it from Jake. The head turn snapping at her body parts. Screaming, Suki let go tumbling to ground twisting a wrist and breaking an ankle with a sickening crack. Her yelps only turned into screams of pain when the wolf sank its teeth through her good leg._

Suki awoke screaming in pain. Her leg hurt again. It always hurt a week before the full moon. Suki turned to her brother, who slept to the left to her, and groaned. They did it again. They gave in to the animal instinct. _Oh well, nothing I can do now_, Suki thought as she got up and got dress. _I got to admit he's good_.  
"What are you doing?" Jake moaned as he sat up in the bed.  
"Come on, get up, you. We can't be late to school on the first day," She smiled at him. Suki watched as he silently gathered up the little belongings they had and put it into their suitcase. "At least you won't be alone." Suki let her eyes travel over her brother's nude body and sighed. "I'm going to get pregnant one day and it'll be your child," she groaned, earning a proud look from her brother.  
Jake never cared that they were siblings. He always accepted what they were and in some sick way loved it. It freaked Suki out big time sometimes, but Jake enjoyed it. He would give compliments and some times he would flirt with her. In a public place where no one knew them, they'll instinctively kiss just to make sure. What they were assuring themselves of they didn't know, what ever it was, it was always satisfy.  
"You should get dress. We have to get our books," She said as he walked up to her and kissed her softly.  
"You like what you see?" Jake's quite voice sounded through her left ear.  
Suki smiled.  
"Go get dressed," She said pushing lightly on his chest. He stuck his tongue out at her and started to dress in his street clothes.

Suki pulled her brother closer to her chest. They were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with the blind closed and light off. "I think we should have changed your last name so we won't get weird looks when we do something."  
"No," He whispered softly, "We'll just hide it. I'll ask for a sprat room or maybe well just get lucky." The door slid open making the siblings reducibly pull apart.  
"This one doesn't seem to be taken, James," a deep voice shouted down the hall. Suki and Jake studied him intently trying to figure out why they were trust passing in their space.  
"Great! Finally we can sit down!" Another voice cheered, "Come on, Peter, Remus!" Three more figures popped into view. They turned on the light making Jake and his sisters winced at the sudden light in the room.  
"It looks like this one has people in it to," The sandy hair, honey eyed boy replied. He was quieting handsome and well built. Suki's eyes traveled over his body involuntarily noting every scare, cut and bruise.  
That smell. Suki sniffed the air drawing the scent closer. She knew that smell. She sniffed again then sniffed her brother. It was on him too but it was mixed with his scent.  
Jake moved closed to his sister, now almost sitting on her. He smelt it too.  
Suki gasped. Of course! It was the scent of a werewolf. "Jake, calm down. He won't bite. Will you?" She asked, turning to the sandy haired boy who seemed to go from confident to nerves. He turned to leave making Suki's brother smile in victory.  
"Hold it, mate," the first boy push his black hair out of his eyes, "May we sit with you? All other compartments are full."  
"Yes, you may," Suki answered fluttering a hand to the empty seat.  
"Sirius Black," The black hair boy who open the compartment door introduced, "This is James Potter, Peter, Remus Lupin."  
"I'm Suki Rose and this," Suki pointed to her brother, "is Jake Rose." Sirius gave her a weird look but sat down anyway.  
"Coming Remus?" James asked sitting down next to Sirius.  
"Um, look at that it's full in here. Ill go sit else where," Remus said nervously backing away.  
"What are you saying? There's a place next to Jake," Peter piped in smirking. Suki had a feeling in some sick way he was enjoying this.  
"Um, n-no, I rea-" But Suki cut him off.  
"Jake scoot over." She pushed her growling brother over before he could object and scooted over herself. "There now you can sit here," Suki explained, flirtingly patting the seat next to her.  
"Ooo," Sirius hooted. "You go Remus!" he says as Remus sat down blushing involuntary.

"Gryffindor!" The old hat screamed. The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped as Sirius walked to the cheering table.  
"I'm going to be in that house," James cheerfully acknowledge.  
"Lovegood, Justin!"  
"How do you know?" Suki asked.  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"I don't know. I just don't want to be in any other house."  
"Moore, Jeffery!"  
"I'm going to be with my bother," She said, throwing her arm around Jake's shoulder, causing him to blush lightly and look away. "Or Remus's" She winked at the said boy.  
"Malfoy, Lucius!"  
"Slytherin!" The hat yelled before it touched his head.  
Suki watched as her friends got sorted one by one. Soon after Jake got into Gryffindor it was her turn.  
"Rose, Suki!"  
Suki walk nervously to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall sat the hat on her head.  
_hm, another werewolf_, the voice sounded in her head. _Whats this? Your 12?_  
"Yes," Suki whispered to the hat out loud.  
_Ah, didnt come last year because of your brother, hm?  
_"I didn't want to leave him alone."  
_Down to what really maters_, the hats voice turned serious. _Let see, Smart. Ravenclaw? No, no, too many fights would brake out. Cunning. Slytherin? No, no, too many deaths would brake out. Hufflepuff would defiantly not go. You leave me no where else, but to go with . . .  
"_GRIFFENDOR!" Suki happily hoped off the stool and walked to the table.  
"About time," Remus said from behind his book. Jake nodded his head and made space for her.  
"Oh, just shut up and read you book," She snapped, playfully hitting him upside his head and sitting next to her brother, perhaps a little too close. Threw out dinner she could swear she heard Remus growling but each time she would shake it off.

Suki had some how keep her urges from taking over. It was harder then it used to be now with Remus _and_ her brother. Each basically jumping on her every time she entered a room.  
Jake had keep his word and kept what happens between her and him a secret. He still followed her around but she was use to it. He still flirted when they were alone. Once, they almost gave up to the urges. _Almost_. Suki had caught Remuss scent and lost all interest in her brother. It was confusing how just Remuss scent made her want him more then her brother, who she considered her mate. She notice how pissed off her brother was about that too the other day.  
Remus was a little flirty with her and looked at her but that was it. Never asked her out, like her brother did some times. Never made a move on her. It was like he wouldnt have given her a second thought if the werewolf in him hadnt craved for another. For some reason that ticked her off. She didnt want him merely because he was a werewolf but because . . .  
Suki stopped to think, _why_ did she like him? If it was for sex she could go to her brother. He was more then willing. Maybe it was the challenge of getting Remus in bed that drew her to him. Maybe she just wanted to see if all werewolves felt the same in bed. She really didnt know or understand. She was frustrated.


End file.
